The Princess Saves The Dragon
by animebooknerd
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go on their job but for some reason they have to wait to get the details. But what happens when this mission gets out of hands. Can Lucy save the day with a little of help, or will she utterly fail. lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Saves the Dragon!?

_This is my first Fanfic and I hope you really like it. I do not own Fairy Tail and bluh, bluh, bluh, whatever else goes with that. So we all know that Natsu is always saving Lucy. So this is a story about Lucy saving Natsu. Oh, this takes place after the Grand Magic Games._

Chapter 1:

(Normal pov)

It was a relatively normal day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Cana drinking heavily, Erza eating her cake (which apparently cake is good no matter what time it is), and Lucy wondering why everyone is crazy all the time. "Luccyy I'm so bored can we please take job?" Natsu asked looking at her trying not to pout. "Sure sounds great go and pick one out." Lucy replied, she hoped he picked one with a nice reward her rent was due soon. "What about this job one it looks fun!?" Natsu yelled while running over. He handed Lucy the paper and she looked it over. The paper said "details when you get here, reward 100000 jewls." She sighed, "Fine we will take the mystery job," she said hoping she wouldn't regret this. "Yay with all this money I can have a limitless supply of fish and then Lushy will cook it for me, right?" The little blue haired cat asked. "I'll cook whatever fish you want as long as you don't buy it with my cut of the money." Lucy said, while patting Happy on head. "Lucy, Happy, you two coming or what?" He yelled while running out the door not bothering to wait for us. "Aye, sir!" Happy said following him. Lucy laughed, "Yay, yay we're coming."

(Lucy Pov) Natsu and I boarded the train going someplace that he said he knew where it was and wasn't well enough to tell me. As always he got motion sickness and passed out in my lap. I laughed I really feel bad for him being bad with transportation. We finally arrived at our stop (which was last might I add) and woke Natsu up. "Come one you need to get moving." Trying to pull him off the train is so much work, I decided never again will I pull him off of a train. After he was off and people stopped staring at us I asked him which was to the client's house. "This way follow me." He said with the goofy smile he always has. "Happy, is it just me or is he way to excited about this job." Happy looked at me and said "aye." After a long walk and coming to a house in the middle of no were. "Hello," a deep voice said opening the door.

_So what do u guys think so far? I would really like to know what you thought. For example to long, to short, not enough details, too many details don't need to complain about spelling because I know I'm bad at that. Anyone want to guess the mystery quest if or give me a name for the strange man because is I like it more than my idea I might use it and you get your name about the ideas_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hey sorry it took so long I would of had it up this morning is my brother didn't force me to come to Kennywood with him. ps. I still don't own fairy tail_

(Lucy pov)

"Hello," said a deep voice opening the door. I looked up at him he was really tall and wide chested. "Uh, hi I'm Lucy and this is Natsu, oh and Happy is the blue cat we're from Fairy Tail and are here for the job" He stared at the two mages and the strange blue cat and let them in. After sitting on the couch for a few minutes Natsu finally blurted out, "so what's this secret job about!?" I saw the man about to talk but was interrupted by Natsu talking. "Wait, let me guess. Are we going to be ninja and spy one people?" he asked so enthusiastically that I couldn't help but giggle. "No, this has nothing to do with ninjas or spying and frankly I don't want to know where you got that idea from." The big man said and continued. "Well it's nothing that exciting. All it is is a simple mining job." By this time Natsu looked bored so I would I would have to finish getting the details. "If I may ask why the reward is so much and it was a secret then?" He gave a heavy sigh and answered. "Well the reward is so much because you will be mining diamonds and for it being a secret was that I wanted to keep the mine to myself for now." I nodded in agreement and understood why, if people found out about it there would be so much chaos and fighting over it. "It's getting pretty late you can start tomorrow you can have the extra room sense this nice boy beat you to the couch." He said. I laughed, "Thank you. Happy want to sleep on the couch or on my bed?" Happy thought for a moment, "Bed please." We went upstairs to get ready for bed before I was even getting in bed Happy was already asleep. I laughed to myself I bet those two could sleep through a hurricane and went to bed

Time skip to morning (know you love the ling I drew)

(Natsu pov)

I woke up and stared around. Where was I again? Oh ya I'm on a mission with Lucy. "Well finally one of you are up, it's already 7." The man was talking to me I think. "OH, where is Lucy should I wake her up?" I looked around but couldn't see her. "Don't bother I don't want you getting on her bad side let her sleep for another hour she was up late getting detail on what you two will be doing." He said giving a light chuckle and then explaining what he told Lucy last night. "Ok that's good; I should probably wake Lucy up now. By the way where is she?" I mean really food was cooking and that didn't get her up. "First door on the right come get me if she locked it of something." He said. "Thanks I'll be back." I just realized something what was his name but then I shrugged it off I probably missed it when I fell asleep. I walked up to her room and opened the door yep defiantly still asleep I thought. *Poke* "Lucy." *poke* "Lucy." *poke* "Lucy." She wasn't getting up no matter how many times I poked her all she did was murmur.

I had to think of a different way to get her up. Then, it just came to me. I decided to jump onto to her and start tickling her. At first she only giggled to she fully awakened and then couldn't stop laughing. "Stop it, I'm awake." She pleaded in between breaths. "Fine if I must," I stopped tickling her and continued, "Happy breakfast will be ready soon come on." Shaking Happy I woke him up. After a while Lucy finally came down for breakfast. I looked at her impatiently hoping she would be done soon. I mean come on why does she have to eat slowly I want to get to the mines so I can blow some diamonds off of the walls. "Ready?" She asked, I smiled, "Ya lets go." I ran out the door and Lucy and Happy followed.

(Lucy pov)

Natsu and I walked into the cave and everywhere I looked there was sparkling diamonds. "Wow it's so big and wow" I was at a loss for words I've never seen anything so cool before. "Well let's start blowing these off the walls." He said it that with that grin that just yells I'm going to do something stupid now so watch out. "Fine just don't cause a cave in." I told him strictly and gave him a glare to show him I meant it. *boom!* "Wasn't me!" Natsu yelled. After the dust settled and I could see again I looked around for Natsu finding him unconscious under some rubble. "Natsu" he didn't answer "Natsu" I ran over to him and tried getting him out, but I couldn't. "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus" *poof,* he appeared. "Moo! What can I doo for you?" He asked. "Can you help me move these bolder off of Natsu?" I hope Taurus can get him out. After about 10 minutes we got him out and Taurus got working on an exit. "Going somewhere Blondie?" I craned my head to see who it was. It was…

_so what do you guys think so far? don't be afraid to post a comment good or bad either way it will make me feel good that someone read it_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hey you guys I'm back again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and there will be a important message at the end please read. oh and I want to tell you a secret (Whispers) I don't own Fairy Tail._

(Lucy pov)

"Going somewhere Blondie." I craned my head to see who it. Only to find that it was a group of scary looking people that I didn't know. "Who are you?" I asked the girl. "My name is Vezara and these are my guild mates Alistair, Byron, Maverick, and Lucius and we're from the dark guild Dark Ascension. She replied she seemed really confident and eats off weakness. I just have to act confident and not scared. "If I may ask what do you want?" She smiled and said, "Well I guess it's ok to tell you sense I don't think you can do anything to about it. We came to collect Natsu." By this time I was pretty damn angry. "What do you want with him?" man I guess I really will have to fight these guys. "Sorry but I can't tell you that." She said with a smirk and continued. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." I sent Taurus back to the spirt world I wouldn't have enough energy if he was here. He did make a good opening for us to get through though. "Open gat of the lion, Leo." I summoned him because he doesn't go over bored as much as everyone else did. "What can I help you with today princess?" He said after coming out and has he been hanging out with Virgo he's starting the princess thing to. "Wanna help me with these people? I would also have Natsu help but he's out for the count." Pointing to the passed out Natsu I explained the situation. He nodded. "So I guess it's the hard way then. This will be more fun than I thought if she is going to fight back." Vezara said laughing. Vezara threw the first punch but was blocked by Loki. It was two against 5 and lets just say I don't like those odds. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." Maybe she can trap them in holes or something to help even the odds a little. "You called Princess?" asked Virgo. I told her my plan on how to even the odds a bit. "So no punishment?" She asked; for some reason she has this unhealthy addiction for punishment and I keep trying to get her some help with that but it just doesn't seem to work that that well. "The only punishment here are for them." I told her pointing to the enemies. "PUNISHMENT!" she yelled and started to try and catch the enemy which didn't go to well because every time she got one they just popped back up. I then realized there was one too many holes in the ground and they were using teleportation magic. "Shit," I muttered to myself and sent Virgo home before she made the cave collapsed. I looked over to see Loki fighting Vezara.

(Loki's pov)

She's really fast. It's getting harder and harder to block her attacks. It felt like I could block her attack but then it hit me but it looks farther away than it actually is. I looked around and everyone else was the going the same speed as her. Then I realized that her magic didn't speed her up it messes up my eyes to the point of my other senses getting messed up as well. I closed my eyes and relied on my other senses. Where could she be coming from left, no right? I threw a punch right and I felt it connect to something. I opened my eyes to see if what I hit to see that I had punched Vezara in the nose and it was bleeding. This went on for a while and I got a few good punches and kicks. Then I heard Lucy scream I opened my eyes and found Lucy surrounded by the 4 other boys she was trying to fight them but she looked tired. "LUCY!" I tried to call out to her but stupid Vezara hit me. I saw that if I stayed any longer it Lucy would probably faint or worse. Before I left I called out to her. "Lucy if I don't leave you might faint or something try and stall till you get back some magic energy!" she nodded in approval I felt so bad but I can't do anything to help her. Please be safe I thought to myself and I left.

_**IMPORTANT**_

_ok so for the future of the story I would like you guys to pick a guy from Fairy tail to accompany Lucy to do something that you will find out later if you haven't guessed yet by the tittle. If your lucky a cute moment might happen but I don't know cause I'm bad at those. I'm thinking maybe Laxus, Sting, Rogue or if you have another person to suggest then go a head (no Gray though) as an incentive if you vote you can ask me one question nothing too personal though (not giving my name out yet) and ill put who asked what in a chapter. to vote either review or pm me. ps. if your freaking out about the end of this there will be another chapter in like 30 min just a short on though couldn't leave a cliff hanger that big just to nice._


	4. chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3 part 2

_hey told you to it would be up soon and I still don't own Fairy Tail. :(_

(Lucy's pov)

They surrounded me there was nothing I could do. Natsu was passed out, I was out of magical energy, and the only thing I had going for me was the 3 lessons to combat training Erza made me do and she was going to do more but I went on this mission instead. Why couldn't I have just stayed home? "You won't get Natsu!" I tried to sound sure of myself but the boys just laughed at me. I saw Natsu start to wake up and I felt a little bit of hope if I could just stall maybe Natsu might get the strength to fight. Then I heard Vezara yell at the group surrounded me. "Boys don't you have any manners. Even if she's the enemy she is still a girl and 4 boys verses her is no fair. Instead let me fight her. Sense you have no magic power left we'll just do hand to hand combat even I won't use magic, ok?" I didn't know whether or not to be happy or sad I mean I'm glad it's one on one but I saw her fighting Loki so I'm not sure. "Fine you're on no magic only hand to hand combat." I looked over at Natsu to find him muttering something and Happy holding him and I smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll be ok." I said it with confidents so he would believe me

(Natsu pov) ps. the lady is Vezara

I stared up at her what does she mean she won't let them have me; what the heck did I miss there were holes everywhere and did I hear Loki before? This is my entire fault isn't it? A Lady came up to Lucy and challenged her to a hand to hand fight. I tried telling her not to but I don't think she could hear me. Instead she accepted her challenge and looked at me. "Don't worry I'll be ok." She said it with a smile and tried to put confidents into her words. It was her own way of reassurance but I could still tell how scared she was. She was worn out by using too many of her keys I guess. Fighting wasn't her strong point we both new that. Surprising Lucy threw the first punch only to be blocked by that lady. The lady then kicked Lucy and she flew back; but she landed on her feet. "I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be strong." Said the lady and Lucy looked mad frightening almost. Lucy ran up threw her arm into the lady's neck and punched her in the stomach. I was shocked. Did Lucy really just do that? When did she learn to fight like that? She's almost as viscous as Erza. Wait is that what all that secret trainings was that Erza made Lucy do? The lady was now supper angry it looked like it at least. She punched Lucy twice in the stomach, once on each shoulder and an upper cut in the jaw. Lucy flew (again) but this time didn't land on her feet but on her back. "LUCY!" I screamed and tried to get up but I couldn't. Lucy stood up but as soon as she did the lady kicked her. It was so hard to watch I couldn't stand not being able to do anything. She got up again and again all I could was watching her get hurt. For the fifth time she started to get up and I screamed. "Lucy stop please, just get out I'll handle this somehow. I can't stand seeing you get hurt for me." I was almost crying now. "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS! I REFUSE TO LET MY FRIENDS GET HURT ANYMORE THAN THEY ALREADY HAVE!" I was shocked surprised by Lucy's words. She barely ever yells. I guess she really have been spending too much time with me. She ran up and punched that lady with all her strength that she had left; and she sent that lady flying into the other wall. Just then Lucy collapsed and so did that cave. "Happy get Lucy out of here now!" I half screamed half pleaded. "But what about you?" he asked. "Don't worry I'll find a way out just go." With that he left with Lucy. I was about to crawl out (not being able to walk) and a hand grabbed me. It was that lady and then we lest that cave but don't know how.

_**important**_

_ok so for the future of the story I would like you guys to pick a guy from Fairy tail to accompany Lucy to do something that you will find out later if you haven't guessed yet by the tittle. If your lucky a cute moment might happen but I don't know cause I'm bad at those. I'm thinking maybe Laxus, Sting, Rogue or if you have another person to suggest then go a head (no Gray though) as an incentive if you vote you can ask me one question nothing too personal though (not giving my name out yet) and ill put who asked what in a chapter. to vote either review or pm me._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey whats up readers. First off sorry I haven't uploaded for a while I had my brothers birthday some golf matches, gymnastic, swimming and all that fun stuff and I was thinking that I should post at least every Saturday because I won't have as much time sense school is finally starting up Wednesday. Secondly I haven't heard from you guys and I would really like if you would drop a little comment in the box for reviews. However if you on your iPhone, IPod, Kindle and don't see it cause its probably not there then you have to log onto the website and look animebooknerd up (aka me).

(Natsu pov)

I woke up; my head was spinning. Where am I? I looked around wondering what had happened. Then the past events replayed in my mind. I really hoped Lucy was ok. I wonder were Happy had taken her; she was really banged up from fighting to protect me. I suddenly felt angry at myself. I couldn't help her fight maybe if I did we would both be back at Fairy Tail telling everyone what had happened. Before my thoughts went any farther I heard voices outside. "Don't you think you should've brought back the girl too? She did see what happened and that could be a problem." The one voice said. "Haha don't worry about that brat she was so weak. I also beat her up pretty bad I wouldn't be surprised if she had died from those injuries." I recognized the second voice it was the lady that fought with Lucy. What did she mean about not being surprised if Lucy was died? I felt my anger rise up I couldn't take it anymore I started to yell. "What do you mean about Lucy? She wouldn't die because of you she's stronger than you think." They looked over and me the lady smiled at me obviously amused, while as the man frowned. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I doubt even some of the strongest people could have survived a cave in with those injuries and even if she did she probably couldn't last 3 days without medical attention." She tried to sound sorry but I didn't buy it. "Your wrong, Lucy would never die on me and if she is dead and then whoever is to blame is dead." I told her I refused to believe Lucy was dead if she was I would know I don't know who I would but I just would. After that they left me alone.

(Normal pov)

He sat in his throne waiting for Vezara to come. He was in a large room with black pillars in a straight line and a few torches on the walls. In the middle of the pillars was a long black carpet leading up to the throne. The man was dressed in black with black hood covering his face. Under the hood, you could see a few strands of white hair sticking out. There was a loud nocking to the double doors. "Come in Vezara." The man in the hood said. The girl entered the large room "Thank you sir." She said. "I hope you have some good new to share if you made an appointment to see me." He said politely. "Yes, we have captured the Dragon Slayer like you have asked. We are keeping him Magic holding cell so he won't be able to break out." She told him hoping this would please him. "I see start the preparations then." The strange man in the hood said. "Yes sir, it should take 2 and half weeks for testing and modifications. Plus one to two weeks depending on how much power they have to take." Informed Vezara hoping he wouldn't be mad at the wait. "Thank you. You may leave now." He told her and she left.

(Unknown pov)

Thinking to self: Mwhahahahahahaa (sorry had to put at least one evil laugh in) my plan is going perfectly. We will finally get to put our plan in action. All we have to do know is suck all that magic out of those poor mages that we have been collecting. Heck now that we have the Dragon Slayer we might not need all those other worthless ones; but then again if we keep them it will be even more powerful and destructive. Now we can finally bring down Fairy Tail!

(Natsu pov)

Why can't I use my magic? Who were those people? I need to find a way out so I can make sure Lucy's ok. I know she's with Happy but after what that lady said I can't help but worry. I heard two people talking. I could barely hear them it sounded like the lady and… Wait wasn't that the guy who gave us our missions voice?! What the hell is he doing here?! I bet he set us up but why. What the heck are they even talking about preparations for what? Why are they trying to take our magic? The only good thing about this was I had at least 2 and half weeks to come up with something.

(Happy's pov)

"Why is Lucy so heavy, I think she's ganging weight?" I keep complaining usually she would butt in and tell me to shut up but right now she is either unconscious or dead. I know I really need to get her to a safe place but I was really tired from the constant flying I fly down and set her next to the river and catch a fish. I wish Lucy was up she makes the fish taste better. I looked at Lucy and began to cry and mumble. "Lusshyy please wake up soon I'm going to take you back to the guild and then we need to go get Natsu. He needs help and and." I stopped sniffled normally Lucy would tell me it was ok and tell me when we get back she'll make me my fish. After a while of resting I started to take Lucy back to the guild. The next day I finally was at Fairy Tail and came through the door everyone looked shocked and Wendy came over to take her to the infirmary. I followed her and she began to heal Lucy. "What happened to Lucy and were is Natsu?" Wendy asked but I couldn't explain. She only nodded. "Don't worry we'll have her fixed up soon." She told me and started healing Lucy. After about 20 minutes Wendy finished healing Lucy and we left her to rest for a little.

(Lucy's pov)

I wake up and look around. Was I in Fairy Tail's Infirmary? How did I even get here? I faintly remember Natsu telling Happy to leave him behind and get me out. I bet that Vezara and Darkascension took him. I didn't know rather to be happy that he was alive or mad at me for letting him be taken. I decided to walk down, get a strawberry milkshake and most likely be questioned by everyone. Mira set the strawberry milkshake in front of me. "Ready to talk about what happened?" she asked the whole guild was silent. "Sure but were are Erza and the rest of the team?" I asked her it was strangely too quit for them to be here. "Oh they won't be back for a month they want on a mission in the mountains." Levy said. "Oh ok." I explained everything that had happened with the dark guild Darkascension and the cave in. Everyone was in silence except one. "That idiot can't even protect himself in a cave in what a loser. I was furious at him it wasn't Natsu's fault. I walked up to him everyone was watching me but I didn't care. *slap* I slapped him so hard in the face it left a nice little imprint. "It wasn't his fault he had Happy take me out and he was left without a way to get out! Now stop bad mouthing him!" I yelled at Laxus and there were people staring at me in shock. "Lucy can you come to my office?" master asked I then walked to his office and sat down. "I'm guessing you're going to go after Natsu." He said looking at me. "Yes I do plan on it either today or tomorrow." I told him. "Ok, sense I can't stop you and the rest of your team isn't here I will send you with someone else." He told me and then went to get someone which I couldn't hear who because I was already thinking of a plan. I turned around to see….

_so sense no one cares who helps Lucy I'll just ask my friends and next chapter is a flashback of when Erza trains Lucy that will be fun _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (extra)

_Hey sorry im late but sense this chapter is over 3000 words even without my ranting it was worth it. I finally started school last Wednesday but ill try and get uploads in on the weekends. _

Lucy pov

I woke up, and for once a certain pink headed dragon slayer wasn't in my house. I was happy to see this at least I know I will have food this morning to eat. I decided to take a bath I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and body with the vanilla soap. I went to my fridge and opened it. It was empty with a little note inside.

Dear Lucy,

Me and Happy were hungry for breakfast so we came to your house for food but you were sleeping. So we ate without you. Me and Happy are going on a mission we'll be back soon.

~ Natsu

Aye and can you get some fish ~Happy.

I read it once then twice. "NATSU! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?" I yelled at nothing it did help at least. I kind of hoped that he was close enough to hear my especially sense he has dragon hearing. I guess I will have to eat at the guild then. I walked to the guild and sat at the bar. "Can I have some breakfast Mira?" I asked politely. "Sure coming right up." She said putting a plate of pancakes and a strawberry milkshake in front of me. "Thanks." I told her while stuffing myself. "I'm guessing Natsu and Happy got to your fridge again and didn't leave you anything again." She guessed. "Yep he ate all my food again then left on a mission. I probably should do something productive today." Just after I said that Erza can over. "Well if you want to do something you can help me practice my hand to hand fighting skills everyone else is too scared to help me." Erza said but it sounded more like a command. "I would but I don't really have any hand to hand combat skills." I said trying to get out of this. "Then that's great after I teach you something we can practice and wont it be great to have one more skill to fight with in case you run out of magic energy." She said, and at that moment there was no way I could argue with her about this because I have yet to see Erza lose an argument. "Fine I'll train with you, but please try and not to go overboard with it." She smiled after I told her that. Even though I know she will most likely take this too seriously. "Great follow me." She said and began to walk. "Good luck." Mira whispered to me she probably had trained with her before and knows how bad it is. As I went to follow Erza everyone in the guild shot me worried glances and was murmuring good luck or have fun I had a feeling everyone had felt her training before. J When I got there Erza was patiently waiting in the field. "Good you're here. First we'll start with a warm up. Sense this is the first time your training with me I will cut it in half." She said explaining and I thought wow cutting it in half is nice and Erza continued. "So to start 50 Pushups, 100 sit-ups, and 25 laps around the field that should be a good warm up." She said finishing up and I can't help but thinking is she crazy if that's half and she usually does a full thing no wonder she can eat as much cake as she wants and not get fat. By the time I was done with the push-ups she was on sit-ups. When I was done with my sit-ups she was already running, and by the time I done with running she was done and waiting for me. "Wow Erza I can't believe that you actually do this for a warm up every time" I said while trying to catch my breath. "You're right we should have done more next time we will do the full warm up I apologize." She told me and man did she misunderstand that comment that was a lot of work. Then I had realized that while I was running she had ran to the guild got a strawberry cake came back and ate halve of it. "Uh Erza, should you really be eating cake while training?" I asked carefully knowing I was treading on dangerous grounds. She looked at her cake and then at me, then the cake and me. This went on for about a minute and then put the cake down and stood up. Uh what the heck did I just do she's going to kill me now isn't she. Instead though she hung her head and said "You're right please hit me for my punishment." Wait did she just apologize for eating cake. "I'm not going to hit you as a punishment but if you really need some sort of punishment after our training I will think of one." I did have a few ideas in my mind but there not really harsh. "Ok I will accept any punishment when we get back." She said a little happier she probably didn't really want to be hit.

"Ok remember to keep your arms up and don't lose focus. If you do that you'll be fine." Said Erza getting ready to fight me. "You're going to go easy on me. Right?" When I asked her she gave me an evil grins and said, "Maybe." Wow I thought this is just my luck I really hope I don't get hurt too much. She threw the first punch and I tried to block it; but instead I make it hit my shoulder. I somehow managed to hit her in the chest but my fist hit her metal armor instead. "Ouch! Should you really be wearing that armor when fighting me it's not like I can actually do any damage to you yet." I complained. She looked at my now red hand and her armor. "Well I guess I should take it off sense you're just getting started but only till you get the hang of hand to hand combat. After that I'll be wearing it sense you never know when an opponent will have armor on." She told me while reequipping her armor into something more suitable. Erza threw another punch at me and it landed on my right eye. After that I could only see with one eye but I still got a few good hits on her. This went on for a few hours before we went back to the guild. While walking back I noticed she had brought her half of a strawberry cake and I remembered something. "Do you still need a punishment for eating the cake or have you gotten over it?" I asked and I thought please need a punishment. Normally I wouldn't think like that but ever sense I got hit in the eye I was kind of in a sour mood. She looked at me and then at the cake. "Yes I shall still take any punishment that you give me." she confirmed. We got back to the guild and I saw Mira cleaning a glass. "hey Mira would you mind eating the rest of Erza's cake as her punishment for eating it during training?" I asked with only a hint of revenge. "Sure." She said with a grin. "Erza give Mira your cake as a punishment she will eat it in front of you. You are not allowed to do anything to stop her. Do you understand?" I told slash asked her. "Yes." She said I could tell she wasn't happy though. Mira only took one bite out of the cake and Erza was already struggling to not do something. By the time Mira finished the other half of the cake Erza was biting her lip and saying "my cake, my cake." I left the guild and went home. My muscles were so sore. I decided to take a nice long bath and went to bed.

Day 2 of training

I woke up to aching bones and muscles. I decided to make myself eggs for breakfast. I was going to go to the guild an hour late so I wouldn't be caught up in Erza's crazy training session again. I walked into the guild and sat at the bar. "Hey Mira can I get a strawberry milkshake?" I asked. "Sure thing Lucy." She said putting the milkshake in front of me. I took a sip, it was heaven. Let's just say whoever never had one of Mira's milkshakes before is missing out on a lot. "LUCY, YOU'RE LATE FOR TRAINING!" yelled an angry Erza. Wait was I hearing this right, I'm being yelled at for being late to her training course. She didn't even tell me any times yesterday of said she wanted me to train again. "But Erza, you didn't even tell me anything about training today." I complained hoping this wouldn't get me in more trouble. "You're right how could've I forgotten. Please hit me as a punishment." She said. I really never gotten why Erza would ask to be hit as a punishment. "Erza, no matter what you do I'm not going to hit you as a punishment." I told her calmly. "Really? Thank you, let's go train." She said

J We walked down to the field so we could train. "Now for the warm up today we will do 100 push-ups, 200 sit ups, and 50 laps around the field." Erza told me. I was half way through my sit ups and already drenched in sweat. How the hell is she able to do all of this while barely sweating? Natsu and Gray were right she is a monster. I was half way done with my laps while Erza was sitting there. She must be done but I wonder why she isn't eating cake this time. She wasn't paying attention to me so I decided to go sit next to her. "What are you looking at." I asked her it looked like she was just staring at nothing. "Just the clouds, I like looking for shapes. For example that one looks like a sword, and that one a cake." She said. What was up with her crazy obsessions?

J It was now time for the fighting part of the day. "I'm not going easy on you today. I hope you know that." Erza told me. Wait does that mean I'm getting the full wrath, man I must be lucky if she thinks I can handle this. "Ok but no armor yet." I said. "Fine." She said disappointingly. Why must she sound disappointed about that? I mean come on, does she really expects me to win better yet survive if she wore her armor. If so she must really be crazy. Erza threw the first punch and I blocked it. I decided that today I would focus on blocking because I didn't need any more bruises. Next she tried to kick me but I also blocked it. I was so focused on her kick that I didn't see the punch she did. It hit me in the same eye that she hit yesterday. The next punch she threw almost hit me but I side stepped it. This went on for a few more hours. By the time we were done she had only hit me 3 times, well at least a good solid 3 hits that is. She hit me twice in my stomach and one in the eye. We want back to the guild were Erza got many strawberry cakes to eat. I decided to just sit at the bar and talk. "So how's your training so far?" Mira asked and handed me an ice pack for my eye. "Exhausting, now I know why people won't train with her. She goes over bored. How I'm even still alive is amazing." I put the ice pack on my eye still talking to Mira. "I'm sure you'll get through it. Maybe you should go home and rest because you know she will only keep getting harder on you." Mira said. "Ya, I guess you're right. I will see you tomorrow Mira." I said while starting to make my way out of the guild. After I got home I took a shower and turned in for an early night.

Day 3

I woke and was still tiered, so I decided to go back to sleep. By the time I woke up a second time I saw that I had slept for an extra 2 hours, and that felt great. I went down to the guild and got my morning strawberry milkshake for Mira. "So feeling better to today?" She asked putting my milkshake in front of me. "Actually ya I am. The extra sleep helped a lot." I said while taking a sip of my milkshake. "Well that's good to hear because I heard that Erza won't be taking it easy on you." She informed. "Good morning Lucy ready to train?" Erza asked. "Sure thing lets head down to the field." I said giving Mira a look, and silently praying she would help me. Erza turned around and started towards the field and before I turned around Mira put her thumbs up and mouthed "good luck," obviously not wanting to be heard. "Ok same warm up as yesterday." Erza said. "Ok." I said trying to sound happy. While thinking; what she wants to do isn't really a warm up; it's more of a work out of its own. I did my pushups, sit ups, and I was starting to run and I saw Erza was already done. She was looking up at the clouds again. I was running and I noticed that Erza still haven't moved from her spot. I wonder what kind of cloud she was looking at that was so interesting. I finished my laps and walked over to Erza only to find that she had fallen asleep. I decided to go back to the guild for some water sense she was sleeping. I sat down at the bar. "Mira, can I get some water?" I asked. "Sure thing, coming right up." She said and put a glass in front of me. "Thanks." I took a sip of water. "So are you and Erza done training then?" she asked. "Nope Erza fell asleep after I finish my water I'm going to go wake her up." I told her. "Well then you might need this. She gets very angry when someone wakes her up." She said putting a strawberry cake in front of me. "Thanks now let's just hope I don't get killed when I wake her." I said getting up and leaving.

J I walked up to Erza (who was still fast asleep) and set the cake down. Now how should I wake her without her wanting to kill me? I decided on the old poking the cheek and calling her name. "Erza," *poke* "Erza," *poke* she stirred slightly on the second time. "Erza" *pokes slightly harder* and she finally wakes up with a murderous look on her face. She equipped a sword and pointed it at me. "Why did you wake me up. I'll give you 5 seconds to explain yourself." She said. "WellIgotyoucakesomestrawberrycake." (Well I got you some cake strawberry cake.") I took a deep breath. "andweweresupposedtotrainandwhenIfinishedmywarmupyouwereasleep."(And we were supposed to train and went I finished my warm up you were asleep.)I finished all in 5 seconds. "Cake? Ok you're forgiven this once." She said smiling. "Ok let's get to sparing." I said. I decided that today I would try and go on offence, mostly. "I hope you know that I'm not going to go easy on you today." Erza told me with her nice little evil grin that she has. "Great now I can truly get beaten without shame." I said only half kidding. Unlike the other times were Erza made the first move I attacked first. She blocked my attack and she made a strike back at be. I ducked the punch and elbowed her in the stomach. "Nice shot but next times when you do that don't leave your body open to other attacks." She said and then sweeping her foot undermines causing me to fell with a thud. I quickly got up and blocked the kick that had been coming my way. I then tried attacking her I pretended to send a kick her way to distract her. Then, I threw a punch at her and it hit her in the eye. I'll admit that I was happy that I hit her in the eye once sense she has been hitting my eye all other practices. She looked kind of mad that I had hit her but she knows it was an accident. Right? We went back and forth like this for 3 hours now and I was seriously getting tired. She threw a punch and I blocked it but then something foot shaped hit my back, and I hit the ground with a thud. "Ouch" I said weakly. Meanwhile Erza had stopped attacking me. "We done yet?" I asked hopefully. She smirked. "Well sense I do still have a cake to finish I don't have a problem with it." She said while picking up her cake. We walked up to the guild and I couldn't help but notice that her eye was starting to bruise. Erza sat at the bar and ate her cake quiet and peacefully. "So how was training today?" Mira asked while putting a milkshake in front of me. "Good I actually hit her and managed not to die after waking her up." I said taking a sip of the cold drink. "Well that's good. I heard you won't have to train tomorrow Master Makarov will be sending her and some others on a mission." She said revealing the information she got. We were interrupted when a voice that I would recognize any were came in and yelled. "WE ARE HOME EVERYONE!" Natsu boomed. Natsu saw me and gave me his signature grin. Although when he got closer he saw all the bruises I had. "Luce what happened while I was gone? Who hurt you?" He said with a little bit of anger and worry in his voice. I laughed at this. "Don't worry Erza and I have been training, but she didn't come out unharmed." I said still giggling. He turned to see the bruises and the black eye on Erza and turned back to me. "Awesome job Luce I want a fight next." He said grinning. I thought about this and then made up my mind. "Fine but you can't insult or fight with Gray for a whole week and if you succeed with that I'll spare with you; but no magic." I said finishing. He looked as if he was thinking but then grinned and said "YES". With that I left the guild so I could go sleep.

_so how did you like it. do you guys think that I should do the whole Natsu being nice to Gray so he can fight Lucy as an extra_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_gomen _hey everyone sorry its been a while school gymnastics swimming now girl scouts everything has been hectic but I'm mostly back

Lucy pov

I turned around to see the one and only Laxus. Well my luck is really annoying. Seriously why him? I mean why not someone like Mira? At least she's nice to me. Unlike Laxus who I think hates my guts especially after me slapping him. "You have got to be kidding me. Why do I have to help her?" Laxus asked angrily. I said nothing and glared at him hoping I looked somewhat scary. "Well for one you're an S class mage. Second, I was hoping you could also train her and third I always have my reasons." Master Makarov said. "Uh, if he doesn't want to help me I'll just go by myself then." I said trying to help. Although it doesn't look like I did much good Laxus was smirking at my comment probably thing that he wouldn't have to go, but Master looked he might have a panic attack. "Or you could just send someone else with me." I added quickly before he could worry even more. "No you two are going to help Natsu together. It will take his strength and your intelligence to help him." He said clearly not letting this be up for discussion.

Laxus Pov (rewrite of what Laxus was thinking in part above and a little before this.)

I was just insulting that idiot of a person, Natsu and I got slapped by Blondie. I mean sure she looks weak but man could she slap hard. I wanted to strike her with my lightning so bad. Seriously who does this chick think she is? I made up my mind she I was about to use my lightning when Gramps told her he wanted to talk to her. I bet she's getting yelled at for slapping someone. That or he might be praising her sense this is the first time she actually got into an argument and used violence. Well besides the occasional Lucy kick she did when she was seriously pissed off at Natsu or Gray. Good thing Gramps called her into his office though or else she would be seriously hurt right now. "Laxus" I heard gramps call me snapping me out of my trace. "If you want me to apologize for what I said to her then it's not going to happen." I said I was not happy to be called in here right after her. "No that's not what I want. I want you to help her save Natsu because no matter what I say to her I won't matter and I need someone to look after her." Gramps explained "You have got to be kidding me. Why do I have to help her?" I asked angrily. Lucy said nothing and glared at me. Wow I guess what they say is true her glare was scarier than Erza's. "Well for one you're an S class mage. Second, I was hoping you could also train her and third I always have my reasons." Gramps said. "Uh, if he doesn't want to help me I'll just go by myself then." Lucy said which I thought was funny her going alone she'll get killed. I couldn't help but smirk while Gramps looked he might have a panic attack. "Or you could just send someone else with me." she added quickly before he could worry even more. "No you two are going to help Natsu together. It will take his strength and your intelligence to help him." He said to Lucy clearly not letting this be up for discussion.

Lucy pov

Why him? I mean seriously master just said that we were forced to work together to get Natsu back. "Yes sir" I mumbled. "Come on Laxus we have much to talk about, and Master if Erza and them ask I wouldn't suggest telling them what's going on or else they might blow everything up trying to save him." I said and with the last part I giggled. I couldn't help it I just knew that if Erza and they find out we'll end up worse than when we started somehow. "Ya that's probably for the best if they don't help this time." He said with a little sweat drop. "Oh we'll probably be leaving in the morning but might not stop in." I added then I got up and started walking to my house if Laxus wanted to come and talk there is no one here to stop him. I walked on the curb next to the water like always. I wonder how Laxus and I are going to this. "BE CARFUL UP THERE I BET ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU'LL FALL IN!" the men in the boat called "OK I WILL BUT I STILL HAVEN'T FALLEN IN YET" I called back to them. "Hahahahaha." I heard a voice beside me laugh. "KYAA!" I screamed I actually wasn't expecting him to follow me. Next thing I know I fell into the water. The water was freezing and stupid Laxus scaring me like that. "Hey Blondie having fun in there?" he said while still laughing his ass off. "Not funny so stop laughing." I said trying to be threatening but sadly failed due to coldness. I was trying to climb out of the water but was having trouble due to the high wall. After about five attempts I got back on dry land. By the time I got out Laxus had stopped laughing and was just smirking. "Took you long enough." He said "Whatever I'm going back and getting warm clothes on." I said walking towards my house not caring if he still followed me or not. I unlocked my door opened it and left it open. A few seconds later I heard it shut and knew he followed me here. I turned around and yep it was him. "Ok, make yourself comfortable but don't eat all my food." I told him

I went in my room and got a sweatshirt and pants on. Not caring that I had a guest because I was cold and had no personal heater. I walked out and saw Laxus on the couch not eating food. Well unless he already finished it I could make dinner. "Hey do you want anything to eat while I'm making food?" I asked him. "Yea, sure" he grumbled. I went to the kitchen and made chicken soup with vegetables and stuff in it. I cut a piece of bread of bread for myself and the rest for Laxus and poured us each a bowl of soup. I walked out and handed him his almost whole loaf of bread and soup he looked at the whole loaf and then at me. "Nice blondie." He said chuckling. "What?" I asked. "Nothing just funny how you automatically bring me a whole loaf of bread not even wondering how much I eat." He said. "Well I just thought that is sense you're a dragon slayer you would eat a lot." I said "Smart" ha said and ate his food. After I was done with my food I cleaned up and I was pretty tired. "Laxus I'm going to bed you can go home or whatever just be quite." I told him "Wait what happened to making a plan?" he asked. "We'll do that in the morning. Right now all I want to do is sleep." I explained and with that I went to bed.


End file.
